Don't Start a Kiss You Can't Finish
by silencestrike
Summary: "No one can see me," Kuroko argued. "And no one is even paying attention to us, Kagami-kun. We can kiss." A long, cramped subway ride home gets a little out of hand. Kagami/Kuroko


**disclaimer: I don't own Kurobasu or anything associated with it.**

once upon a time, i was compelled to write kagakuro fic thanks to a fanart of them squished together on a subway train. i tried my best ; o ;

p.s. the full title is "don't start a kiss you can't finish (until you get home)"

* * *

The subway car they were in was packed to the brim with people, from business men to little old ladies, and there was hardly any room to breathe even, much less move. A single twitch would press his body uncomfortably against someone else's, and Kagami once again cursed their coach for sending him and Kuroko on this last-minute errand. She sent them nearly two hours away to pick up some vitamins!

"Kagami-kun," said a quiet voice. "You're squishing me."

Kagami glanced down at Kuroko, who stood with his back against the subway door with Kagami in front of him. They were so close that they would've been pressed chest to chest if it weren't for the bag of specialty vitamins and supplements that Kuroko held in his arms. They'd tried less awkward positions earlier, but Kagami had lost Kuroko twice in the span of ten minutes, so they had no choice.

"Sorry," Kagami grunted, trying to straighten up a little bit so he wasn't right on top of Kuroko. "There's not much room to move in here."

Just as he was able to scoot a fraction of an inch back, allowing the two of them a tiny window of breathing room, the crowd behind Kagami surged forward and shoved him right into Kuroko. His arms went up automatically to stop him from face planting straight into the glass window of the subway door. Kagami curved his body over Kuroko's in a small attempt to give him some space. There was no room to move now, not even an inch.

"Fuck," Kagami cursed, trying and failing to move back. He twisted around to glare at the unmoving mass of bodies. "Crap. Kuroko, I'm sorry, but there's no way I can move right now."

"It's ok, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, nonplussed. "...but, could you lean down a little more?"

Kagami narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kuroko had on a weird expression right now; he might try to hit him in the face or something. "Why?"

"Please just lean down, I won't hit you. I just want to try something."

Kagami scowled and huffed out an irritated breath, but complied with Kuroko's request. This new position put them nearly nose to nose. Whatever Kuroko wanted to do in this position, Kagami couldn't even begin to guess. "Kuroko, hurry up. It's wei-"

A mouth, a little dry, but also soft and warm cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Kagami pressed back for a second, before he fully realized what was happening and abruptly jerked back. "K-Kuroko! What are you doing?" Kagami's face burned a hot red in embarrassment.

"Kissing you," Kuroko replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. His tongue briefly peeked out to swipe across his lips, and Kagami pretended that his eyes weren't drawn to Kuroko's mouth.

"You – you can't just do that!" Kagami protested, cheeks darkening even further. There was something seriously wrong with Kuroko. "You – It's. No. Just! Don't do that!"

"Why?" Kuroko asked, curious. He tilted his head to the side the same way Nigou did, and Kagami did not think it was cute. At all. "Was it a bad kiss?" Kuroko leaned up towards Kagami a little. "I can try again, if you want."

"W-what?" It wasn't physically possible for Kagami to flush darker than he already had been, but what little had faded soon came rushing back. "No, it wasn't a bad kiss, but that's not the point at all! We're in public right now!"

"Oh," Kuroko said, leaning back down. He glanced at Kagami's mouth, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be getting another kiss at the moment. "Is that it?"

" 'Is that it'?" Kagami parroted, incredulous. This kid, seriously.

_Kuroko is amazing_, Kagami thought. Who else could say such piercing things in public so shamelessly?

"Kisses are supposed to be private! No one is supposed to see them!"

"No one can see me," Kuroko argued. "And no one is even paying attention to us, Kagami-kun." That was true, at least, everyone was too caught in their own conversations to give either of them the time of day. "We can kiss."

If Kuroko kept this up, Kagami's face was going to be permanently red.

"Kuroko! You - ugh." Kagami rubbed a weary hand over his face. "Just wait until we get home, ok? Then we'll kiss as much as you want." Kagami couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. What had Kuroko done to him?

Kuroko seemed to perk up for a second, straightening up in excitement, but just as quickly deflated. "We still have an hour left before we get home."

Kuroko looked so dejected, or as dejected as he allowed himself to show, that Kagami couldn't help himself. He swiftly leaned down and pressed his mouth against the corner of Kuroko's. It was hardly more than a peck, but still made Kagami flush.

"What was that for, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sounded a little curious, but mostly happy.

"To tide you over until we get home," Kagami muttered gruffly, looking everywhere but at Kuroko.

"Oh." Kuroko glanced away before looking back up at Kagami. "That wasn't enough, Kagami-kun. I would like another. Please."

"You just agreed to wait until we got home!" Kagami protested, blush flaring up once again. He would never return to his normal skin tone again.

"Kagami-kun is just too seductive," Kuroko said, completely serious.

"!" said Kagami, incoherent in his disbelief. Kuroko was the one being too seductive here! He was constantly pushing for kisses and totally shameless about it too!

"Just one more, Kagami-kun," Kuroko urged. "Please. And it can't be one of those pathetic pecks you just gave me."

"Hey!"

"Please," Kuroko murmured, looking up through his eyelashes. "Just one. I won't ask for another until we get home."

Kagami looked down at Kuroko, the very palest of pinks brushed across his cheeks. Maybe he was embarrassed, too. In any case, there wasn't any way that Kagami could refuse Kuroko's request. He hardly could refuse him anything at all really.

"Just one, ok?" Kagami confirmed. If he didn't put a stop to this now, they would be making out all the way home.

"Yes," Kuroko said. He tilted his head up towards Kagami and closed his eyes, expectant. The light blush on his face had yet to fade away.

Kagami suppressed a sound of want as he gazed down at Kuroko's face. He really was way too cute. Leaning down, Kagami carefully slanted his mouth across Kuroko's.

He lingered, pressing closer gently, not wanting to be accused of another "pathetic peck" when Kuroko deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue touch the seam of Kagami's lips.

What little will power Kagami had left to resist Kuroko left him in a rush, and he surged forward, crowding Kuroko against the subway door, kissing back and dragging the two of them closer and deeper together.

Kuroko reached up and curled his arms around Kagami's neck, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. The bag of vitamins fell from his arms and landed between their feet. The thump as the bag landed brought Kagami back to his senses, and he pulled back quickly, embarrassed. Kuroko tried to follow after him, a small noise of distress leaving his mouth.

"Please," Kuroko begged, his arms falling from around Kagami's neck to clutch at his shirt. "Don't stop. Please."

The subway car slowed to a stop, and the doors hissed open. Quickly, Kagami shuffled him and Kuroko out of the way, barely remembering the bag of vitamins at their feet. Unfortunately, this wasn't their stop, but more than half the car had filed out leaving them with more than enough room to move now - sit even.

Kagami pushed Kuroko down into the nearest available seat, and moved away far enough so that they wouldn't be touching, but that he could still keep an eye on Kuroko.

"D-Don't ask for another one, Kuroko," Kagami croaked, his voice hoarse. There was no way that he could handle another attack like that. "Not until we get home."

"I won't," Kuroko said, his fingers tightening around the bag of vitamins. He glanced up through his lashes at Kagami, clearly eyeing his mouth. "I promise."

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

i forgot until i got to the kissing scenes that i can't write kissing aHAHAHA. i'm sorry.


End file.
